


Steel Armadillo

by jane_x80



Series: Indefinitely [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: After the events ofIndefinitely, Tony goes to work the following Monday and gives notice. Unfortunately for him, Gibbs chooses to do this the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) for creating the gorgeous artwork for this story! This is a continuation of one of my Reverse Bang stories this year, [Indefinitely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940616). I hadn't really fully intended to write a sequel, it was all kind of pie in the sky, but then I watched a video on youtube and it made me want to write something in this 'verse. However, I won't link the video yet because this story is not the story that the video made me want to write! But the thing is, I couldn't go directly from Indefinitely to the story in my mind that was inspired by the video. It needed an interim story. Which this one is.
> 
> So hopefully, if all goes well, maybe at some point there will be a third fic for this 'verse. :D
> 
> Also, be advised that I didn't go easy on Gibbs in this one. He's a right bastard. Sorry.
> 
> You'll see that throughout this fic I've used "Delores" as the spelling of our dour HR dragon lady. This is how her name is spelled on the [NCIS wiki](http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/Delores_Bromstead). The ao3 character tag is spelled "Dolores". I debated changing the spelling of her name in the story to match the ao3 tag but then I decided to stick with the NCIS wiki info. I can't change the tag though so there's a discrepancy and I've chosen to leave it alone :)

[](https://i.imgur.com/GmfWDwU.png)

Despite having had an excellent and celebratory weekend, Tony DiNozzo was jittery on Sunday night and could barely sleep. He extricated himself from the warm body tangled with him very early on Monday morning and prepared for work. There was no denying it. He was anxious. He sat at his laptop and edited the document yet again, before he printed three copies of it and placed them in separate envelopes. Finally, he kissed the sleeping man in his bed and left for work at an ungodly hour. Which of course meant that there was little traffic for him to contend with, and he ended up at work very early.

He sat at his desk and began powering through the administrative paperwork that was part of his duties as Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent. He also started working on additional paperwork, not strictly his. He routinely completed and submitted a large portion of the Team Lead administrative paperwork for Gibbs, and had done so going as far back as when Morrow was the Director of NCIS. Back then, Morrow had been the one to hound Gibbs to submit paperwork, and, Gibbs being Gibbs had had no qualms about ignoring the man even though Morrow was technically the Director of the agency. When Tony had been hired, Morrow began tasking Tony with reminding Gibbs to complete and turn in the paperwork. After many headslaps, Tony ended up just completing the documents himself. Gibbs had unofficially delegated this to Tony for almost a decade and a half now and probably had no memory of the fact that Tony had been doing his work all these years. Not that Tony minded much. It ended up being much easier to complete the paperwork himself than to either be the one to keep nagging Gibbs into doing it and receiving headslaps for it, or to hear Morrow (or Shepard or Vance) complaining about it.

Not that he was behind in the paperwork by any means, but he meant to be a month ahead so that at the very least, Gibbs wouldn’t have to worry about this for a month while the team resituated themselves. He worked solidly until a quarter to seven.

He saved his work, locked his computer, and grabbed his gun and badge. He had just enough time now to make a coffee run and be at HR bright and early. Delores always came to work at 0700 and he wanted to talk to her personally before he talked to Gibbs and Vance. DiNozzo knew the value of keeping HR in the loop, and Delores, well, Delores had become a friend after their somewhat rocky start. After the Secret Santa event, he and Delores had struck up an unlikely friendship. He definitely wanted to talk to her about this in person.

He knocked on her door and she looked up, a frown creasing her brow. When she saw him standing in her doorway, she broke into a smile and gestured him in.

“Caramel macchiato, just like you like it,” he handed her the cup before he closed the door behind him and took the chair in front of her desk.

“Are you trying to butter me up for something, Agent DiNozzo?” Delores teased him as she sipped the coffee.

Tony sighed.

“Wait, what’s going on? Tony?” Delores’ brown eyes were immediately concerned.

“I’m giving my notice, Delores,” Tony said softly. He pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her, fingers trembling a little. “I wanted you to hear it from me in person.”

“Tony!” Delores gasped. “What did Gibbs do?”

Tony grinned and shrugged, touched by Delores’ immediate reaction. “Not actually something he did…”

“Is it what he _didn’t_ do?”

“It’s kind of a lot of different things…”

“Your goddamned team taking advantage of you being a big one of them?” Delores scowled. Delores wasn’t what anyone might call a ‘people person’ on her best day, and she was especially not fond of the MCRT, with the exception of Tony.

Tony made a face. “It’s a factor. Lots of factors that add up… I’ve been thinking about this for years. But the biggest reason is, I’m engaged to be married.”

“So you’re quitting your job? This isn’t a Jane Austen novel and you’re not a simpering woman, DiNozzo. These days, you don’t actually have to quit your job to get married,” Delores grinned at him.

Tony laughed at that. “No, no. It’s not like that exactly. I’m not going to be a kept man, by any means, but I won’t be able to keep working here. It looks like I won’t be staying in law enforcement any more, Delores.”

Delores made a face. If it was one thing she knew, it was that Tony loved being a cop, had been driven into a life of protecting and serving long ago. Leaving law enforcement would be something Tony did with good reason.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty big decision,” Tony sighed.

The woman gave him a shrewd look. “You moving away?”

Tony shook his head. “No plans to move away for now, no.”

“But you have to quit your job… Let me guess, you’re going to marry someone we’ll recognize?” Delores guessed.

Tony blushed and nodded.

“And that’ll make you a target if you continue to be a field agent.”

“Yeah.”

Delores sighed. “You sure this is what you want to do? We could move you to a quieter team, or find you a desk job. Your cold case closure rates are through the roof… You could just work in the background and you can have a team that does the actual field work?”

“I can’t Delores,” Tony grimaced. “As much as I love law enforcement, it’s just not going to work…”

“Is there some kind of conflict of interest? Something to do with what your fiancé does or who she is?”

“No. Something to do with what my fiancé isn’t. He’s not a she. And he’s publicly known so we can’t continue to keep things quiet. And well… I’ve seen what happens to gay cops, Delores…” Tony’s voice faltered. “Worse, I’ve seen what happens to people who partner with gay cops. They might be affected by the backlash, too.”

“NCIS isn’t like that!” she objected.

“For the most part, no. But it only takes one time for someone, NCIS or Metro or FBI or whoever, not to back us up when we need it, or for the EMTs not to rush there, or some other stupid bigoted thing, and suddenly my husband will be a widower. I’m not going to take that chance. For me or for my team.”

“Damn it,” Delores sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Delores staring at Tony while Tony sat and sipped his coffee, feigning nonchalance.

“Didn’t know you swung that way,” Delores finally said.

Tony shrugged. “I swing every which way,” he grinned. “I just don’t openly do it. I say again, I’ve seen what happens to cops who aren’t strictly straight…”

Delores looked at him. “This guy, is he good to you?”

Tony nodded, face brightening at the thought of the man probably still sleeping in his bed.

“Have you told anyone else about your engagement?”

“Nah,” Tony shook his head. “Just happened on Friday night,” he admitted, flushing a little, keeping his eyes down. “We’ve stayed in all weekend. Celebrating. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Did he propose, or did you?”

Tony grinned. “I proposed.”

“Good for you!” Delores smiled at him and toasted him with her coffee. “Congratulations! And thanks for letting me be the first to know!”

Tony raised his cup and they drank to it.

“So… can you tell me who your mysterious guy is? Is he handsome? What am I saying… of course he’s handsome. This is you we’re talking about!”

“Looks aren’t everything, Delores,” Tony gave her a wry grin. “But he’s handsome. Way better looking than I deserve. Way better man than I deserve, all around.”

“Is he a politician?”

“Good lord, no, he’s not a politician,” Tony made a face. “Definitely not a politician. No smarminess, thanks. Had enough of that growing up with my dad.”

Delores laughed. “An actor?”

“I’m the prima donna in the relationship, Dee. I’m _always_ the prima donna,” Tony winked.

“No. Seriously, Tony…”

“I can’t say anything yet… I have to wait till his people are ready to release the news and they might wait for me to finish out my two weeks too, to make sure nothing goes haywire.”

Delores snorted. “Well, as much as I don’t want to do it, I’ll start your paperwork. But instead of putting you down as quitting, I’m putting in your retirement papers.”

“Retirement? I don’t have enough years of service!” Tony objected. “I’m not _that_ old, Dee!”

“Did you know that ever since you had the plague, Doctor Mallard has to file special paperwork for you on an annual basis to say that you’re still fit for field duty?” Delores raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“You almost died that time, Tony.”

“I almost died a bunch of other times, too. Goes with the territory.”

“Yeah but that time, the agency was completely responsible. Our mail screening procedures weren’t stringent enough, and you were permanently damaged. Your lungs have never been the same and you know it.”

“Hasn’t stopped me yet.”

“No, but anyone else would have retired on medical right then. Not you, though. So anyway, the point being, you’ve been eligible to retire ever since your tango with the plague.”

“No kidding?”

“Yup. And this way you’ll get a pension, and be a retired federal agent which will give you certain rights, too.”

“Huh.” Tony stared at her. “OK, I guess.”

“If you want to talk to your attorney first, or your fiancé, I’m sure they’ll tell you to take the retirement.”

Tony grinned at her. “I trust you, Delores. You say I should retire, then I’m retiring.”

They talked for a little longer before Tony looked at his watch. “I better get back to the bullpen. So we’re square, right? My last day will be a week from Friday?”

Delores nodded. “It’s not going to be the same here without you, Tony,” she said sadly.

Tony smiled at her. “Hey, I’ll still be in town. I’ll stop by when I can, and we can still have lunch and stuff.”

Delores gave him a small smile. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll find someone else with shenanigans to drive you up the wall, Dee,” Tony leaned in and gave her a hug.

“There’s no one quite like you in the world, you know that.”

“Awww… Thank you for being here for me.”

“Congratulations again, Tony,” Delores smiled. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Tony’s smile was bright and happy at the thought of his upcoming marriage. “I never thought I’d be in this boat again, but here I am… Hey, maybe this one won’t ditch me at the altar.”

“That woman had no idea what she gave up!” Delores said fiercely. “And I don’t care how famous this guy is, if he hurts you he’s in trouble.”

“Delores,” Tony’s smile broke and he hugged her again. “Thank you.”

\---------------------------------------------------

When Gibbs swept in at 0800, he saw the envelope lying in the middle of his desk and recognized DiNozzo’s handwriting on it. The man was sitting at his desk, quietly working, ignoring Gibbs after the initial “good morning” which Gibbs had pointedly refused to acknowledge. Of course he’d also ignored McGee’s and Bishop’s quiet greetings as well.

“DiNozzo?” he growled, lifting the envelope.

Tony looked up. “Yeah, Boss?”

“What’s this?”

“Opening it and reading it will help with that,” Tony told him seriously.

Gibbs gave him a long look before he ripped the envelope open and skimmed through it. He shook his head. “No, you don’t get to do this,” he tore the letter into several pieces and tossed it into his trash.

“Vance has a copy of it, and HR is already putting in my papers for me as we speak, Gibbs,” Tony said as he calmly stood up.

“Tony?” McGee’s eyes were bugging out of his head. “What’s going on?”

“I’m retiring,” Tony said softly, eyes still on Gibbs.

“ _What?_ ” McGee exclaimed.

“HR told me that I could’ve retired on medical after the plague happened, and that ever since then Ducky has to file special papers certifying that I’m still fit for field duty every year,” Tony continued. “So instead of resigning, I’m retiring. Either way, I’m leaving. My last day will be next Friday.”

“You leave when I say you can leave,” Gibbs growled.

“That’s not how things work,” Tony said sadly. “Thanks for giving me a chance and letting me watch your six all these years, Gibbs. McGee’s ready to take over for me now.”

Tony sat then and turned back to his computer, ignoring Gibbs as the team lead threw things around in anger. He forced himself to ignore the looks from McGee and Bishop and continued working the requisition form he was completing. By this time, the entire squad room was watching as Gibbs continued to take his anger out on his things.

Vance came down the stairs while Gibbs slammed his mug down on his desk.

“I see you’ve told Gibbs,” the director said to Tony.

Tony looked up and nodded, keeping his face expressionless.

“Can I have a word with you? And you, too, Gibbs?” Vance went back up the stairs and with a sigh, Tony followed, feeling eyes watching him as he climbed the stairs.

When the three men were safely behind closed doors, Gibbs exploded. “He can’t just leave, just like that!” he yelled.

“I’m right here, you know!” Tony yelled back. “You can address your comments to me! And yes, I _can_ just leave, just like that!”

“You can’t just retire! I’ll block this!”

“I’ll quit if I can’t retire. I’m leaving, no matter what you do! Besides, if you think you can convince HR to block a retirement that I could have filed ten years ago, then you’ve got something coming!”

Gibbs snarled and stepped up to his second, getting in his face, and Vance ended up pulling Tony back and getting in between the two men. “Gibbs, calm the fuck down!” he told the team lead.

Gibbs glared at both Vance and Tony. “Let me guess, you _want_ DiNozzo to leave. Like when you sent him afloat!”

“Of course I don’t want DiNozzo to leave, but you think you acting like a kid who lost his toy is going to convince DiNozzo to stay?”

Tony shook his head, stopping himself from facepalming right in front of them. Finally Vance convinced Gibbs to leave and invited Tony to take a seat. For the second time that morning, Tony found himself sitting across someone’s desk, talking about his decision to leave.

“I know it’s been a difficult year, DiNozzo,” Vance started, after he grabbed a new toothpick from his drawer. “But you’ve been here so long. You should have been a team lead years ago, you know. I just never thought you’d take my offer. But maybe I was wrong?”

Tony stared at Vance for a long moment. “What are you saying?” he finally asked.

“Would you reconsider your decision to leave if I offered you your own team?”

Tony frowned at him. “You want to give me a team?”

“I’ve wanted to for a few years now. But I saw that Director Shepard offered you Rota years ago, and when you refused that, I thought maybe you wanted to wait Gibbs out and take over the MCRT when he retired.”

“Huh,” Tony stared at him.

“I can offer you Team Lead in Honolulu, if you like,” Vance told him seriously. “They could use you out there.”

“It would have been nice to hear this a couple years ago,” Tony shrugged. “But it’s a little too late now.”

“You have a better offer?”

Tony grinned and shook his head. “Not the kind of offer you’re thinking of,” he said. “No, even though the thought of Honolulu is very attractive, unfortunately, I have to leave law enforcement.”

“What? Did you get arrested or something? What’s the FBI trying to pin on you this time?” Vance grinned and rolled his eyes, indicating that he was kidding.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, right?” Tony quipped. “But no. My reasons are personal, Director Vance.”

The other man sighed. “You’re determined to take this course of action?”

Tony nodded.

“I hate the thought that we’re losing you, DiNozzo.”

Tony shrugged. “I can’t tell you how surprised I am to hear you say that.”

“I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you’ve proven your worth to me and to NCIS over the years, DiNozzo.”

Tony nodded and gave him a small grin. “Well, thanks for the counter offer. I do appreciate it. But I’m standing firm.”

“Would you have taken it if I’d offered this promotion to you a couple years ago?”

Tony frowned. “I honestly don’t know,” he shrugged. “I’d like to think I might have, but I also feel that maybe, in my head somewhere, I thought the way you did. That I’d get the MCRT after Gibbs retired. But that’s moot now. Gibbs is never retiring, and I can’t stay.”

“Are you looking for a safer job? A desk job? Is your health declining?”

Tony was surprised at the concern in Vance’s voice. “No, as far as I know I’m healthy. As healthy as I’ve ever been.”

“And your lungs?”

“They’re no worse than they’ve been since the whole plague episode.”

“So this isn’t a health scare?”

“No, sir. Seriously, it’s just time for me to leave. It’s been time for a while now, I just have a real reason to leave now. And before you ask, my reasons are personal.”

Vance blew out a frustrated breath. Finally he nodded. “I can’t make you stay if you don’t want to, DiNozzo.”

Tony nodded.

“I won’t say that I’m happy about this, but whatever is going on with you, I hope everything works out.”

“I hope so too.”

“And you’re sure that they’re good reasons to leave?”

“They’re good reasons, sir,” Tony gave him a smile.

Vance nodded. They shook hands and Tony left the office, going back to the bullpen. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, but Abby was sitting in his chair, looking as if someone had run over her favorite pet.

“It’s not true, is it?” she looked at him with sad, puppy dog eyes. “You didn’t just give notice?”

Tony sighed. He should have just gathered everyone and just told them all at once. He nodded. “My last day is a week from Friday, Abs.”

“What? No!! Tony! You can’t just quit! We’re _family!_ ”

“Even family moves out eventually,” Tony said softly. “It’s time for me to go.”

“But _why?_ ” her eyes filled with tears.

“It’s just time, Abs.”

“Aren’t you happy with us anymore?”

Tony rubbed his face. “Don’t make this about that,” he pleaded.

Abby pouted, allowing her tears to fall. “You can’t leave, Tony. It’s not right! I won’t let you!”

McGee and Bishop were now standing by his desk too. Tony sighed. He reached into his drawer and grabbed his badge and gun. “If the Boss comes looking, tell him I’ll be back with coffee.” And with that, he turned and left, taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

Ten minutes later, he came back with a tray of drinks, talking on his cell phone.

“No, you don’t have to come get me,” Tony told his fiancé as he placed coffee cups on his teammates’ desks. Gibbs was studiously ignoring him. He smiled into the phone as he went back to his own desk. “It’s fine. I’m all set. I’ll talk to you later. Yeah. Me too.”

He hung up, sat down with a sigh and got right back to work. As if nothing had happened. McGee and Bishop exchanged concerned glances but held their peace. And later, when Tony sat down with McGee with a list of the paperwork he did, including the paperwork he did for Gibbs, as well as a list of other Senior Field Agent duties, he ignored McGee’s horrified glance.

“You do Gibbs’ paperwork for him?” McGee groaned.

“You’re welcome to be the guy who asks him to do it himself,” Tony said wryly. “The back of my head thanked me when I just started doing this crap myself.”

“But when do you have time to get all this done, Tony?” McGee gasped.

“Told you before to work smarter, not harder, Probie. Now. Listen up.”


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://i.imgur.com/GmfWDwU.png)

It had been a week since Tony had given his notice, and things had not improved. Gibbs had not said a word to him since their argument in Vance’s office, and Abby had also decided to give Tony the silent treatment. McGee and Bishop were much more supportive, although McGee had a tendency to lament all the work that he would have to pick up.

Throughout the week, Tony had refused to elaborate on his reasons for leaving and that became a wedge in the team. Even though Ducky was supportive of Tony’s decision to leave, he also wanted to understand it, and for Tony just to say that it was “personal” wasn’t enough for anyone. The rumor mill went crazy with speculation.

Tony found himself hiding out and eating lunch with Delores as much as he could instead of hanging out with his team.

He ignored the rumor mill as much as he could. All kinds of outlandish theories were out there now. Tony was leaving because he’d been offered a job by Director Morrow of Homeland. He quit because Gibbs was even more of an asshole than usual, in fact there were several different theories on what Gibbs might have done to make Tony leave. There was also talk that the FBI was poaching him, or that the CIA had tagged him for black ops and he was going to disappear for a couple of years. Or his personal favorite was that he was moving to Israel to be with Ziva because they had had a secret love child together. Seriously? A secret love child with Ziva? Well, luckily he was a man so at least there wasn’t talk of a secret love child with Gibbs. He tried not to give any of it too much thought. None of them were even close to his actual reasons for leaving. He was determined to ride it out until his last day and Fury had agreed to hold off any public announcements or appearances until after Tony had retired.

But then, on Wednesday, two days before Tony’s last day, things went to hell really quickly. They were on a case and Gibbs was still giving Tony the silent treatment. Bishop and McGee were off chasing down a lead when Tony received a hit on the BOLO they had put out. A person of interest, possibly a witness to the crime, had been seen in downtown DC. He and Gibbs rolled out immediately, just the two of them, like they had done thousands of times over the years they’d worked together. But this time Gibbs’ silence was pointed and Tony was just as silent, focusing on the case instead of the anger he could feel emanating off of Gibbs. Gibbs dropped him off so he could circle around and approach their person of interest from a different direction. They had put comms in to keep in contact and Tony kept a quiet stream of chatter, keeping Gibbs informed as to his location. Gibbs approached the man first, trying to surreptitiously herd him towards Tony. But then the supposed witness made Gibbs, and as he started running away, he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Gibbs. But instead of taking a shot, he turned, ducked through the crowd, and ran straight in the direction that Tony was approaching. Gibbs and Tony had pulled this move hundreds of time during their time together, where one of them would herd their quarry in the other’s direction to trap them. But this time, because Gibbs wasn’t speaking to DiNozzo, he did not speak into the comms to let Tony know that the man had a gun or that he was headed right towards him. So when the man came barreling around the corner, Tony had no warning and the suspect got a shot off before Tony even saw the gun in his hand. Regardless, he drew his service weapon and fired, double tapping the man, center mass.

Gibbs came running around the corner, gun drawn, and found Tony standing and just looking at the downed witness, now possible perpetrator. The team lead went down on his knees and felt for a pulse. No dice. The man was dead.

“We needed him alive,” he growled.

“You could have told me he was armed,” Tony said mildly.

Gibbs looked up, glaring at him when suddenly he realized that Tony was weaving and he was deathly pale. Fingers trembling, DiNozzo holstered his weapon and pulled aside his jacket. His pristine white dress shirt was now red with blood and Gibbs could see that he was taking short, shallow, panted breaths. The bloodstain was blooming and spreading. Tony pressed on it with a trembling hand, unable to stop the slight whimper, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground.

Gibbs immediately went to his Senior Field Agent, frantically calling for backup and EMTs. He ripped Tony’s shirt open and saw the entry wound – it was a chest wound but luckily on the other side of where Tony’s heart was. But Tony was bleeding in huge spurts. Gibbs tore his jacket off and slammed it onto the wound, putting pressure on it, yelling for the EMTs to hurry, Federal Agent down with a gunshot wound to the chest.

DiNozzo was taken by ambulance to a hospital and Gibbs had to stay and work the scene.

When Gibbs sent Ducky to check on Tony, he found that Tony had been put under protection and no one, not the doctors, nurses, no one was saying a word to him. Ducky’s credentials made no difference this time. They received no news on Tony’s condition, not even being told if he was dead or alive.

Even though it was Bethesda, where the hospital staff were familiar with them all, where Doctor Pitt was still working, no one could get any information on Tony, not even Vance. People in dark suits were guarding the entire surgical floor, perhaps the entire hospital, and even Doctor Pitt could not tell them anything.

It was very late before Gibbs was able to personally go to the hospital, after Ducky, Palmer, Vance, McGee, Bishop and Abby had all been turned away. McGee was waiting for Gibbs, anxious to find out how Tony was, figuring that Gibbs would surely be able to bully through whatever red tape that Tony had erected. The nurses politely told them that they couldn’t give patient information out to non-family members and non-emergency contact people.

“I’m his emergency contact,” Gibbs told the nurse.

She looked at her screen and shook her head. “I’m afraid you aren’t, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs looked surprised. When had Tony made this change? Hell, Tony was still _his_ emergency contact person. They’d done this for each other years ago. “What do you mean I’m not his emergency contact? Of course I’m his emergency contact. Have been for years!” he objected.

“You’re not anymore, Agent Gibbs,” the nurse was sympathetic. They worked with law enforcement and servicemen all the time.

“Well, who’s his emergency contact now?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m afraid that information is confidential, as well. You understand,” the nurse said apologetically.

Gibbs jerked his head at McGee, who started to pull his laptop out.

“Trying to hack into Agent DiNozzo’s medical records is ill advised, Agent McGee,” a quiet voice made them both turn around.

Gibbs and McGee saw a man in a dark suit and tie, a completely nondescript person, someone who could be anyone, standing there. The man nodded politely to the nurse and led the two agents a short way away.

“Who are you?” Gibbs demanded.

“That’s not important now. I’m here to tell you that Agent DiNozzo is no longer part of your team. He was to retire in two days. We now have proof that you have been careless with protocol and with Agent DiNozzo’s life. From now on, you will not be allowed any access to Agent DiNozzo.”

“But is he OK?” McGee asked, full of concern.

“All I am authorized to tell you is that he is alive,” the man said grimly. “No thanks to you,” he turned to Gibbs, his tone accusing.

“It happened in the heat of the moment,” McGee objected. “We didn’t know the person was armed! He wasn’t even a suspect!”

“ _Did_ it happen in the heat of the moment?” the man asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Of course it did! Right boss?” McGee gave Gibbs an anxious look.

“We have emailed surveillance videos of the shooting to you, Agent McGee, as well as your director. My management is most displeased at this development. There will be repercussions.” The man’s words rang ominously and he gave them an expressionless look.

Then the man turned away.

“Wait, is Tony OK?” McGee asked. “Alive tells me nothing. Please. I’m his partner.”

The man sighed. “He has just come out of surgery. Currently, he’s in stable but critical condition,” he finally said. And with that he disappeared through a doorway that was guarded by personnel in black, form fitting uniform and helmets.

“Who are those guys?” McGee wondered.

“Some alphabet soup,” Gibbs snarled. “I _knew_ he was being poached. Fuck his ‘personal reasons’ for retiring,” he snorted derisively.

“What did he mean about protocol and the shooting, Boss?” McGee asked him.

Gibbs gritted his teeth. He was filled with guilt at Tony’s last words to him – a mild rebuke about warning him about the perp being armed. Gibbs hadn’t given him that warning. He had refused to speak to Tony, even to tell him that the man they were pursuing was carrying. He had in fact been at fault. Tony should have been informed so he would be ready and prepared for someone Gibbs had confirmed was armed and dangerous instead of thinking of the man as a person of interest.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Gibbs said shortly, unable to say the words out loud. That it had been his fault Tony had been shot and so grievously injured, two days before he was retiring from the job.

When they arrived back at the office, McGee checked his email and sure enough, video surveillance had been cobbled together so he could see the sequence of events: Gibbs following the suspect, being spotted, and the suspect pulling out the .38 and clearly pointing it at Gibbs before he ducked and ran, right towards Tony. Throughout this, Tony followed protocol, informing Gibbs of his every move, including his distance from street corners. Everything Tony did had been by the book. But Gibbs never said a word, never warned Tony who was approaching with caution but had no idea that the person that they had thought was a witness should have been a suspect and had a loaded weapon with him. Gibbs didn’t even bother to let Tony know that the man was turning the corner right towards him. Gibbs’ stubbornness and refusal to speak to Tony, despite the fact that it was a clear breach of protocol for the kind of move they were attempting, and that he had seen the man pull out a gun had been costly. The man ran around the corner, saw Tony and immediately took a shot. Tony had had no warning and no chance to duck, since he had had absolutely no idea that the man was that close or that he had a gun on him. McGee marveled as Tony drew his weapon and fired back. But the damage had been done. Despite having been shot in the chest, Tony had managed to take the perp out.

And then McGee heard Tony’s words “You could have told me he was armed,” before he collapsed, and all he could do was look up and stare at Gibbs in horror, eyes darting between the screen where Tony’s blood was spurting out of his chest and Gibbs who sat at his desk, looking grim.

Gibbs’ expression was stony and he said nothing. The first thing the next morning, the same dark suited man from the hospital turned up with reinforcements, all of them dressed in dark suits. The man from the night before gave McGee a polite nod, told him “No change”, which McGee understood to be Tony’s condition, before he went up to Vance’s office. The other people with him began clearing out Tony’s desk, boxing everything, including his computer with efficiency.

“That’s NCIS property,” Bishop said hesitantly.

“Not anymore,” the woman said grimly, continuing her work.

The elevator dinged and there was a commotion. A tall man strode out of the elevator, expression grim, scanning the room. He saw Gibbs and headed straight for the bullpen, ignoring the slighter man that was trying to hold him back.

“C’mon Cap’n, this is _not_ the way to go about this! And seriously, _I’m_ the one being the voice of reason here? This is so not good!” the slighter man exclaimed.

The other man shook him off easily, continuing towards Gibbs, eyes trained on him like a hawk.

“Don’t make me do it, Captain! Don’t make me put the suit on!” the slighter man threatened.

MGee stared, mouth open. The slight man was super genius Tony Stark, the Iron Man himself, and the other man striding grimly into the bullpen was no other than Captain Steve Rogers. Captain America. He was an imposing figure even without the uniform or the shield. McGee stared at the dark suited people clearing out Tony’s workspace and turned back to Captain America and Iron Man, as he made the connection – these were Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. clearing out Tony’s desk. S.H.I.E.L.D. had recruited Tony! And Gibbs had almost gotten him killed before he could leave? He didn’t even know what to think at that point.

“Agent Gibbs, I presume?” Tony Stark greeted the team lead. “I’m Tony Stark, and well, this angry man here is about to punch your face in. So you might want to run. In fact I highly recommend you start running.”

“I knew DiNozzo wasn’t being truthful about not having another job,” Gibbs scoffed.

“He didn’t have another job,” Tony Stark told him. “He’s resisted our efforts to recruit him. But now, after what’s happened, if he lives through this, I’m pretty sure the Captain here will be able to convince his fiancé that coming to work with us isn’t a bad thing.”

“Fiancé?” Bishop gasped.

Steve Rogers turned to glare at the blonde, his blue eyes glittering angrily. “Yes. My fiancé. _My fiancé_ Anthony DiNozzo didn’t think he could safely continue to work here after we got married. I don’t have the kind of life that gives me much privacy and after we’re married he’ll lose his privacy as well. Tony was giving up this job that he loved to be with me. I just didn’t realize that he might not even make it through his final two weeks because his goddamned team lead is so goddamned petty that he didn’t warn my fiancé that their supposed witness was armed!” he turned back to Gibbs. “He had two more days, goddamnit! You couldn’t just let him retire safely? You _had_ to take your fucking pound of flesh? He’s been loyal to your ass for over a decade! And yet you hate him so much you couldn’t just give him the benefit of the doubt and think that maybe, just _maybe_ , he had to leave for some other reason other than just to get the hell away from you?” Captain Rogers was yelling now.

“OK, OK, he’s swearing now,” Tony Stark muttered in a way that McGee knew he was comming someone. “Shit’s hitting the fan if Captain Boy Scout is swearing! I need reinforcements right the fuck now!”

The stairway door immediately burst open and a black man came running into the bullpen to help Tony Stark hold Captain Rogers back.

“Come on, man,” McGee recognized the newest addition to be Captain Rogers’ teammate Sam Wilson. “Tony wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“He should’ve left this place years ago!” Rogers spat. “He’s lucky he even made it this far!”

“Come on, Steve. Let Fury and Coulson deal with this,” Wilson said soothingly. “Coulson’s already up there chewing their Director out. Fury’s on his way. Let them deal with this.”

“Yeah, c’mon, Steve. I think JARVIS has some ideas to help your Jules,” Tony Stark cajoled. “You know JARVIS really likes him and will do his best to make sure he pulls through. You need to get back to your Jules, and be there when he wakes up, right? Maybe be his Prince Charming and kiss him awake?”

Rogers stood down, breathing loudly as he continued to glare at Gibbs, blue eyes flashing. “This is on _you_ ,” he said softly. “I was there when that wonderful creature drifted into my life*, but I’ll be damned if I just sit there and watch as he drifts right out of it! If my Tony dies, this is on you. And if Tony dies, I _will_ come for you. There won’t be a place where you can hide from me,” he snarled. And with that, he spun and marched away, Tony Stark going with him.

Sam Wilson stood and stared at Gibbs and the rest of the MCRT before he shook his head. “Semper Fi, my ass,” he growled before he turned away and went with his team.

McGee stared at Gibbs in horror. Then Bishop said: “Did Captain America just quote _Steel Magnolias_ when he threatened Gibbs?”

“Holy crap!” McGee groaned. “He really _is_ engaged to Tony!”

The news broke that day that Captain America was engaged to be married, and that his fiancé was a federal agent who had been seriously injured in a gunfight in broad daylight. Pictures of Tony began flashing on the news, and then slowly, it all started coming out. Pictures of the two men together began surfacing, they had been taken over the past year but not deemed important because Tony had been a nobody at the time and they had been very discreet. But there they were, proof that Tony and Captain America had gone out for quiet intimate dinner dates over the past year. McGee couldn’t help but notice that Tony’s face was always filled with quiet joy in all the pictures that he saw and it was one expression that he had never seen on Tony before. Whatever else he might have thought, he realized now that this was not a publicity stunt. That Tony had truly been in a relationship with Captain America himself and had kept it quiet. And after all these years, even McGee knew that Tony broadcast to the world everything except for the things that he most cared about. He’d kept this secret because it was too important to him. Even McGee knew that. But despite everything that the press revealed, no further news on Tony’s condition filtered back to them, either through the news or through the grapevine. S.H.I.E.L.D apparently had completely locked down and blacked out all the news about Tony’s condition.

A week and a half later, McGee received a text from an unknown number.

_I’m OK, Probie. Sorry for the fuss. Tell everyone hi. Take care of yourselves._

When McGee tried to reply back, he received a no such number message. No doubt Tony Stark had made it so Tony could contact people, but nobody could contact him. He sighed, but at least he knew that Tony was alive.

Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, Director Vance, the SecNav and the SecDef had had several long meetings, resulting in a huge upheaval at NCIS. All of the agency’s protocols were being reviewed and the entire NCIS was being monitored closely for a period of two years. Gibbs was currently serving out his two-month suspension, after which he had mandatory FLETC classes on protocol as well as mandated counseling and anger management sessions. McGee and Bishop had been assigned to work on cold cases for several weeks now, having been taken out of the field since they were down their two senior team members.

It was mid-morning one day, when McGee looked up, hearing the elevator ding on their floor. He was sick of cold cases, and sick of being stared at by the other teams. That Gibbs had gotten Tony shot was not a secret, and now that it was known that Tony was engaged to Captain America, the bullpen became even more stared at. But that morning, it was McGee who was staring. He gaped as Tony slowly limped towards them, Steve Rogers carefully supporting his weight. Both men were dressed down – jeans and t-shirts, although Captain Rogers wore boots that came halfway up his shins and a leather jacket.

“Probie,” Tony’s smile was genuine. “ProBish.”

“Tony!” McGee jumped up and ran towards him.

“Gently,” Captain Rogers growled at him as he tried to hug his former Senior Field Agent.

McGee gave Tony a gentle, careful hug.

“I’m not gonna break, Steve,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Don’t care,” Captain Rogers muttered. “Say your goodbyes so we can go, please.”

“Steve…” Tony admonished.

McGee watched as Steve Rogers, the Captain America sighed and apologized to Tony. “Sorry, babe.”

“Introductions,” Tony said brightly, changing the subject. “This is my probie, Timothy McGee, and that there is my other probie, Ellie Bishop. Guys, this is Steve Rogers. My fiancé.” He blushed when he said it.

Steve Rogers offered McGee his hand and McGee took it, pumping it up and down, giving Tony his deer in headlights look. Tony laughed a little. “Little hero worship there, McGeek?” he asked, and McGee blushed the way he’d used to when he was a green agent and Tony’s favorite target.

“You should sit,” Steve told him, helping him into his old chair.

Tony leaned back and sighed. “Gonna miss this chair,” he said softly.

“Coulson’s people would be happy to retrieve it,” Steve said.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s just a chair,” Tony gave him a small smile. He turned to McGee and Bishop. “I’m just swinging by to say goodbye like a regular human being.”

“Are you part of S.H.I.E.L.D. now?” Bishop asked.

“No,” Tony said.

At the same time, Steve said “Not yet.”

McGee watched as Tony gave him a look of fond exasperation, and he realized that in all this, Captain Rogers had yet to let Tony go. He was now standing behind Tony’s chair, one hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Sorry about the drama,” Tony said sadly. “I just wanted to leave cleanly, tying up all my loose ends, handing everything off to you guys, and I never thought…” the words petered off.

“He was wrong,” Bishop said simply. “He didn’t have your six.”

Tony shrugged, looking even sadder now.

“You almost died,” Steve muttered. “You should have let me throw the book at him.”

“He’s not going to do it again now,” Tony said firmly. “He’s a marine.”

Steve snorted.

“Please, Steve…” Tony got even sadder.

Steve leaned down and kissed his temple, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Sorry, babe,” he apologized again.

“Should I get the others up here?” Bishop asked.

“I already went and saw Ducky and Jimmy and Delores,” Tony told her. “Caught Balboa’s team on their way out. So it’s just you guys and then I’m out of here.”

McGee didn’t say anything but was sad that Tony had not mentioned Abby. Unfortunately, Abby had again, sided with Gibbs and refused to believe that Tony’s relationship with Steve Rogers was even real. Refused to see that Gibbs had dropped the ball and almost cost Tony his life.

McGee stared at Tony, scrutinizing him.

“What?” Tony mock glared at him.

“Should you be up and about?”

Tony snorted and waved his concern away. “I’m sure Steve will make me go right back to bed when we get home.”

“I’m so glad you’re OK,” Bishop said softly.

“OK is relative,” Steve grumbled.

“Steve…” Tony’s rebuke was gentle again. “My lungs were crap to begin with.”

“The bullet in one of them didn’t help any,” Steve growled.

Tony gave him a look and Steve sighed and breathed another quiet apology.

Tony stayed for a few more minutes, making small talk. Then McGee screwed up his courage and asked, even though Captain America was right there and could flick him against a wall, snap his spine and kill him without even breaking a sweat.

“Tony? Are you sure about this? Marrying Captain America? We never got a chance to check him out and make sure he’s good enough for you,” he said, refusing to look at the imposing figure standing behind Tony.

Tony’s smile was soft and pleased. “Awww, my Probie’s all grown up,” he cooed. “Looking out for me and everything!”

“Tony,” McGee was insistent.

“I’m sure about this,” Tony told McGee. “Very sure. Steve is everything that I want.”

“Yeah?” McGee asked again.

“You know I’m standing right here, right?” Steve quipped, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Yeah,” Tony said, trying to reassure McGee.

“Being with him, it probably wouldn’t be any safer than working here – no offense, Captain,” McGee continued.

“I would rather have thirty minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special*,” Tony looked up, full of adoration for Steve.

“ _Steel Magnolias_ , 1989,” Steve supplied.

“Oh my god! Did you know that your Captain Rogers quoted _Steel Magnolias_ when he stormed in here after you were shot?” Bishop squeed. “That’s how I knew he was _definitely_ in a relationship with you! Movie quotes!”

Tony laughed and laughed, and Steve blushed.

“His colors are blush and bashful*!” Bishop paraphrased another line from the movie, making them all laugh.

They stayed a few more minutes, chatting together. And then Tony hugged McGee and Bishop goodbye, and they watched as Tony limped back to the elevator, Captain America’s arm around him.

The following week, the Avengers released an official announcement of the engagement of Captain America to retired NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Abby changed the channel whenever they were on the news, but McGee and Bishop scrutinized the photos and videos to ensure that Tony was recovering from his wounds. Tony seemed paler and thinner and weaker, but the few short interviews that he and Captain Rogers gave showed him to be himself, albeit a little more toned down – smart, witty, and charming. And Captain Rogers was overprotective and sweet. And surprisingly, Tony demonstrated himself to be cultured and educated. His education and pedigree were thoroughly discussed in the media and it turned out that along with his Bachelors in Physical Education and Music, Tony had two different Masters degrees and was all but dissertation on a PhD, all things that McGee didn’t know about. And Tony’s mother’s family, the Paddingtons, were apparently quite well connected in London and Tony could claim some kind of title as his mother’s only son. But Tony sheepishly admitted that a title seemed overkill for someone who wasn’t trying to be anything but a simple American. The soundbite of this, of course, went viral.

While McGee was happy for Tony, he missed the man, and he realized that he’d only thought he’d known Tony, but really what he knew was only what Tony had allowed him to see. He really wished that he’d seen the hidden depths.

Gibbs came back to lead the MCRT after serving out his suspension, and life worked to a new normal for the MCRT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) for her - as always - stellar artwork! She was also an incredible cheerleader, and she bore with me as I went through all kinds of musings as I tried to decide on a title. You guys are lucky she talked me out of one particularly ridiculous option. In fact, really, RPD suggested Steel Armadillo, as an homage to Steel Magnolias, the Julia Roberts movie that I quoted in this story. One of the things about having artwork is that it forces me to choose a title well before I post the story and it's really good discipline for me. Thank you RPD for not giving up on me (although it is early yet! you may still give up on me!) :D *bisous* Merci beaucoup, ma chere amie!
> 
> Go check out the [Art post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536412) that RPD made and give her some well deserved love!
> 
> All lines marked with an asterisk (*) are quotes or paraphrases from the movie Steel Magnolias. And if you don't know what happens in that movie, well, let's just say that it didn't happen Tony in this story. What? Tony and Steve met at a Julia Roberts movie marathon! I _had_ to go there! At least I didn’t make Tony Vivian from Pretty Woman… hmmmm *taps chin thoughtfully*
> 
> I listened mostly to [She](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRxVkt9Eg9o) by Elvis Costello, which was the song from Notting Hill. But also, I listened to a lot of songs from Les Miserables which I won’t link here because there are so many and how could I possibly choose?
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all enjoyed this. Until next time,
> 
> -j  
> xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Steel Armadillo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536412) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
